Items
=Prices of items= Prices of items in the shops depend from position of battlefront For example E grade Medic Kit costs in Sapien city: * 103 cr (when battlefront possition is between 1 & 2 points) * 101 cr (when battlefront possition is between 2 & 3 points) * 99 cr (when battlefront possition is between 3 & 4 points) * 96 cr (when battlefront possition is between 4 & 5 points) * 94 cr (when battlefront possition is between 5 & 6 points) * 92 cr (when battlefront possition is between 6 & 7 points) Prices in Alternative City are inversely Buying/selling prices of items in the shops may change any time (+/- 30%) * 11+/21 = available/for items * Buy = Buying Price * Sell = Selling Price =Sockets= Shop: Sockets (all city) Grade E (1 lvl+), class: all * Buy = Buying Price * Sell = Selling Price * (*1) - you need E grade shoes * (*2) - 1 sec fast-moving per 10 Socket Energy * (*3) - +1 sec regeneration per 2.5 sec ** 15 sec + ~5 sec for E grade armour 1-10 lvl ** 15 sec + ~10 sec for D grade armour 11-20 lvl Grade D (11 lvl+), class: Enforcer (Heavy) * Buying Price: 1292 cr * Selling Price: 441 cr * Energy: Socket Energy consumption * Reuse = Cooldown* * For: this part of your armour must have slot for socket For D''' grade armour & '''Enforcer (Heavy) class only * * You must use Skill Energy pack if your Socket Energy = 0 to fast activate socket again (after cooldown) Fast Moving (Charge / Fast Dash) * You go forward automatically (without pressing up-key) * You can't go back (only forward/left/right) * Touching by monster/door/box (top/left/right) stops fast-moving. You can safely touch only walls Armour Regeneration (Armor Recovery) * +120 HP-Armour (if you have 30 points of Socket Energy) * +60 HP-Armour (if you have 15 points of Socket Energy) +4 HP-Armour for every 1 point of Socket Energy No Damage (Invincibility) * very useful socket for begginers in PvP Global Battle Zones (if you have 20 lvl then you can kill 2-3 enemies 20-30 lvl near you*, later you must retreat and hide untill your armour recover all power) * useless in PvE * Armour will lose all power (-100% HP-Armour) after ~2 sec * If your armour haven't any power (HP-Armour = 0%) then you can't use this skill * * use Flinger (Grenade Launcher) upgraded to v4 * (*1) If Socket Energy > 0 then reuse = 0 sec * (*1) If Socket Energy = 0 then reuse = ~15 sec (Socket Energy cooldown) + ~4-6 sec (energy regeneration) for 30 points of Socket Energy * (*1) You can fast-move (or attack using by Tackle) many times in short time (for example 5 x fast-moving in 10 sec) if you use Skill Energy pack * (*2) Cooldown of Armour Regeneration socket = 5 sec. You can fast heal your HP-Armour if you use Skill Energy pack (1 healing per 5 sec) else see (*1) Grade D (11 lvl+), class: Avenger (Medium) * Buying Price: 1292 cr * Selling Price: 441 cr * Energy: Socket Energy consumption * Reuse = Cooldown* * For: this part of your armour must have slot for socket For D''' grade armour & '''Avenger (Medium) class only Grade D (11 lvl+), class: Phantom (Light) * Buying Price: 1292 cr * Selling Price: 441 cr * Energy: Socket Energy consumption * Reuse = Cooldown* * For: this part of your armour must have slot for socket For D''' grade armour & '''Phantom (Light) class only =Battle Supplies= * Shop: Kits (all city) + dropped by monsters (PvE, City's Battle Zones) Grade E * Grade: E+ (1 lvl+) (you must have 7 lvl to enter to the city, where you can buy battle supplies) * Buy = Buying Price: 92 cr * Sell = Selling Price: 31 cr * Max = Max in 1 slot: 10 * Reuse: 0 sec Grade D * Grade: D+ (11 lvl+) * Buy = Buying Price: 230 cr * Sell = Selling Price: 75 cr * Max = Max in 1 slot: 20 * Reuse: 0 sec Grade C * Max in 1 slot: ? * Grade: C+ (21 lvl+) * Buying Price: 461 cr * Selling Price: 157 cr =Materials for upgrading (red items)= * Items dropped by monsters only (City's battle zones/PvE) * Sell = Selling Price (max price, may be lower) * Max = max in 1 slot D Class Items Upgrading (11-20 lvl) Others =Spray Cans= Shop: Kits (all city) * Buy = Buying Price * Sell = Selling Price =Cars= Shop: Car Shop (Area 5 - Transportation District) =Items for selling only (grey items)= * Items dropped by monsters only (City's battle zones/PvE)